Love Love Love
by Misericordia13
Summary: Those light blue eyes always seemed to unwind him at a molecular level. Oneshot Johnlock fluff set to 'Love Love Love' by Of Monsters and Men


**Well, maybe I'm a crook for stealing your heart away**

**Yeah, maybe I'm a crook for not caring for it**

**Yeah, maybe I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad person**

**Well, baby, I know.**

Sherlock stared at John, mentally burning a hole through the newspaper. Always John's retreat. There was a reason John hid himself away like that, it hung unspoken between them whenever they were alone together. "Stop analyzing me." John muttered, feeling the redness creep up his neck and jaw.

**And these fingertips**

**Will never run through your skin**

**And those bright blue eyes**

**Can only meet mine across the room filled with people that are less important than you.**

He flicked his paper down suddenly, catching Sherlock's gaze for a moment. He seldom met Sherlock's gaze. As the intellectual inferior, subconsciously viewed Sherlock as above him. Like John himself was less important. Shifting his gaze back to his paper, he cleared his throat and pretended to pick up his reading. Those light blue eyes always seemed to unwind him at a molecular level.

"Why do you always do that?" Sherlock asked, inquisitively. "Do what?" He replied. "You seldom look me in the eyes, it's as if I intimidate you." "You don't intimidate me." John answered, a defensive edge in his voice. "I don't know, I don't really look anyone in the eye..." "You do." Sherlock cut him off. "Lestrade, Donovan, Mrs. Hudson. You look them in the eyes."

**All 'cause you love, love, love**

**When you know I can't love**

**You love, love, love**

**When you know I can't love**

**You love, love, love**

**When you know I can't love you**

John scoffed, ruffing his newspaper once more. "Is it because you love me?" He asked, very matter-of-factly. Watson laughed, though it sounded more nervous than intended. "You being my best friend has nothing to do with anything." "No need to hide it Watson. I've known your feelings for me for some time." "I don't have feelings for you! I never look you in the eye because you're too bloody tall!" John protested a little too quickly. "It's fine, John." Sherlock replied, moving across the room towards him. "Look me in the eyes." He said sternly to John. Like a scared child, John lifted his glance to Sherlock.

**So I think it's best we both forget before we dwell on it**

**The way you held me so tight**

**All through the night**

**'Til it was near morning**

"Remember after I saw the hound? I was shaken to my very core. You made sure to stay by my side and didn't protest when I shared your bed. But you call my name in your sleep, John. I wanted so badly to hold you that night, to return the concern and protection you show for me. If I wasn't so focused on my work I suppose I could, but you know I'm no good at this love thing."

'**Cause you love, love, love**

**When you know I can't love**

**You love, love, love**

**When you know I can't love**

**You love, love, love**

**When you know I can't love you**

Watson resumed his place behind his newspaper, his mind reeling. "Don't hide John, you have no reason to." Sherlock coaxed, now on his knees beside the table. "I'm not gay! I don't love you!" John protested, sounding like a small child. "Gay is just a label. Who cares what anyone thinks." Sherlock replied, softly as he took away John's newspaper. "Can we just not talk about this?" John said hastily, his cheeks tinged with red. "We don't have to talk." Sherlock said as he leaned to John, catching him off guard with a kiss.

**All 'cause you love, love, love**

**When you know I can't love**

**You love, love, love**

**When you know I can't love**

**You love, love, love**

**When you know I can't love you**

"I'm bad at this, but I'm sure I can be taught." Sherlock murmured as he pulled away. "I'd like to give this a chance, if you don't mind teaching me." "Me? Teach you something?" John stammered, Sherlock's lips inches from his. He smiled slightly and captured Sherlock's lips again.


End file.
